scientificartsituationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Direct-Action
'Direct: ' *late 14c., from L. directus "straight," pp. of dirigere "set straight" 'Action:' *Mid-14c., "cause or grounds for a lawsuit," from Anglo-Fr. accioun, O.Fr. accion (12c.) "action, lawsuit, case," from L. actionem(nom. actio) "a putting in motion; a performing, doing," noun of action from pp. stem of agere "to do". Sense of "something done, an act, deed" is late 14c. Meaning "fighting" is from c.1600. As a film director's command, it is attested from 1923. Meaning "excitement" is recorded from 1968. Phrase actions speak louder than words is attested from 1731. http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?allowed_in_frame=0&search=action&searchmode=none 'Direct Action:' *The strategic use of immediately effective acts, such as strikes, demonstrations, or sabotage, to achieve a political or social end. The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition copyright ©2000 by Houghton Mifflin Company. Updated in 2009. Published by Houghton Mifflin Company. All rights reserved. *(Business / Industrial Relations & HR Terms) action such as strikes or civil disobedience, employed by organized labour or other groups to obtain demands from an employer, government, etc. Collins English Dictionary – Complete and Unabridged © HarperCollins Publishers 1991, 1994, 1998, 2000, 2003 *Short-duration strikes and other small-scale offensive actions conducted as a special operation in hostile, denied, or politically sensitive environments and which employ specialized military capabilities to seize, destroy, capture, exploit, recover, or damage designated targets. Direct action differs from conventional offensive actions in the level of physical and political risk, operational techniques, and the degree of discriminate and precise use of force to achieve specific objectives. Also called DA. See also special operations; special operations forces. Dictionary of Military and Associated Terms. US Department of Defense 2005. *A protest action by labor or minority groups to obtain their demands ::: protest, dissent, objection - the act of protesting; a public (often organized) manifestation of dissent ::: civil disobedience - a group's refusal to obey a law because they believe the law is immoral (as in protest against discrimination); "Thoreau wrote a famous essay justifying civil disobedience" ::: job action - a temporary action by workers to protest management decision or to make demands ::: nonviolence, nonviolent resistance, passive resistance - peaceful resistance to a government by fasting or refusing to cooperate ::: recusancy - refusal to submit to established authority; originally the refusal of Roman Catholics to attend services of the Church of England Based on WordNet 3.0, Farlex clipart collection. © 2003-2012 Princeton University, Farlex Inc. http://www.thefreedictionary.com/direct+action 'Direct Action Website(Revolutionary Socialist Party):' *''Direct Action'' aims to help build the movement for socialism. It is the paper of the Revolutionary Socialist Party. While Direct Action seeks to explain and popularise the RSP's views, DA encourages constructive debate on the left and welcomes contributions from a broad range of radical commentators, activists and organisations. *''Direct Action'' is published monthly, except in January. Responsibility for electoral comment in this issue is taken by D. Lorimer, Shop 4, 66-70 Parramatta Rd, Glebe, NSW 2037. Signed articles represent the views of the authors and may not reflect those of the editors of Direct Action. Copyright remains with the author. Articles may be freely reproduced and distributed in any medium, provided this notice is presented: From Direct Action. Sydney, Australia <www.directaction.org.au>